Another Chance
by Kisas Voice
Summary: Luenna, the hero of our story, is sent to Gaea to help a dragon slayer totaly change his life, frind ship and romance, trechory and decete, they are all envolved in this story, please R+R.
1. The dream

Stacey: Hey guy's guess who's back, I've decided i'm finally gonna write up my very first escaflowne story. I wrote this in like year 6 and i'm in year 9 now and it's still not finnished.  
  
Miguel: *Pick's teeth* Man your so lazy Stacey.  
  
Stacey: *Put's on scary face* Pardon?!  
  
Miguel: GAH NOTHING!!!  
  
Stacey: I thaught so. Well anyway it's called 'Another Chance' and even though I wrote it when I was like 11 it's still pretty good. Well here it is any way's.  
  
*...* = Dream  
'...' = Thaught  
"..." = Speach  
  
.~*Chapter one - A dream?*~.  
  
*The school bell rang freeing the kid's and teen's alike from the boreing shaccles of school like. Luenna, the hero of our story, headed out of school lost in her thaught's as usual. She suddenly sprung back to life from her thaught's by the sound's of screeching breaks. Luenna turned round to see a car speeding t'wards her. She had no clue what to do, she couldn't move it's like her feet were cemented into the road. Luenna screamed, as any one would in that situation, and a blueish, white pillar of light whisked her out of harms way just befor the car would've hit her*  
Suddenly Luenna woke up and spung from her bed. It took her several minutes to realise that she was still in her room.  
'Ok Luenna, calm down, it was just a dream'. Luenna thaught to herself.  
"At least I think it was a dream, it seemed so real. I'm possotive it wasn't a preminition, well almost possotive". Luenna layed back down and pulled the cover's over her shoulder's again. Luenna rolled over to look at her clock.  
'Hmmnnn, 9:00am, WHAT'!  
"OH CRAP, OH CRAP, I'M LATE FOR SCHOOL AGAIN, GAH I GOTTA GET DRESSED"!  
Luenna grabbed her crumpled school uniform from the floor and started putting it out as fast as she could. She then ran down stairs still practically half undressed. Luenna grabbed her shoe's an ran out the door with a bog cloud of smoke following her.  
As Luenna arrived at shool she looked up at the big clock face as she caught her breath. Time seemed to be going faster as she was late.  
'Only five minutes late, maybe if I leg it I'll be ontime for register', She sorted her uniform an sped into school as fast as her leg's would let her with out falling over.  
Luenna entered the class room and per usual she was late, all her class mates looked at Luenna as she fell into the door.  
"Luenna your late yet again, step outside I'll have a word with you in a minute about this. One more late and you'll have to have a detention". The teacher balled from his desk at the front of the chemestry lab. Later that day Luenna pondered about her dream, she had never before had a preminition, but, it seemed so real. What dramatic change in event's could have made her have this strange dream. This was very strange and irregular.  
"Hey, Luenna, yohoo, that bell that rang, it means school's over, you can leave". Luenna's classmate Hitomi called from the math's room door.  
"Huh? Oh right, sorry I was just thinking, that's all. Oh Hitomi you'd better hurry you'll be late for track practice if your not careful. Oh and can you tell Sara I won't be at batton practice, I don't feel to good". Luenna called as her friend ran down the corridor.  
"Shure, ok Luenna, hope you feel better soon bye"! Hitomi yelled as she dissapeard into the orange ray's of the setting sun.   
Luenna sighed at her friend and headed to her locker to gather her thing's. Luenna got her stuff and headed out of school, paying no attention to her surrounding's. There was no one else around, every one had gone home, and Luenna, being the clutz that she is, walked streight into the road. And then, it happened, Luenna's dream was becoming reality. Everything was happaning, the horn's, the screeching breaks and then, the pillar of light, everything came true. It all happened.  
  
.~*End of chapter one*~.  
  
Stacey: What did ya think, I altered it a little please R+R.  
  
Miguel: Hey I thaught I was in this!  
  
Stacey: You are cutey, the second chapter and untill the end, well like I said please R+R, ta luv moi! 


	2. A new world

Stacey: Hey guy's, sorry for the long, long, long wait but I was sleeping around my sister's house last night so I couldn't update my story. And then I had to type it out and load it up and well you get the picture.  
  
Miguel: Weren't ya gonna say summin about that review ya got.  
  
Stacey: I'm gettin to that! Any way people keep reviewin my stories sayin about spellin and grammar. Read at your own risk I can't be bothered to check it.  
  
Miguel: You tell 'em.  
  
Stacey: Will ya shut up! I got this!  
  
Miguel: Gomen.  
  
Stacey: Well any way here it is, spelling and grammet errors included, read at your own risk and please R+R luv from   
moi.  
  
~*A New World*~  
  
Luenna woke up in a forrest in an unfamiliar land. Luenna wondered if she was still dreaming. She sat up in the place she had landed and looked around her. Luenna looked up into the sky and was amazed at what she saw. Where was she? She was in a land where the moon and the Earth hung side by side in the night sky. Luenna continued to look around when something caught her eye. A white ghost-like figure seemed to be hiding behind a tree in front of her, then it dissapeared. Just at that moment Luenna felt a tap on her shoulder. Of course she jumped out of her skin. Luenna turned around to see what appeared to be a ginger cat girl. Luenna couldn't belive what she she was seeing.  
  
"Hey there i'm Merle, who are you"?  
"Oh, um, hi, i'm Luenna. Where, am I"?  
"Your on the out skirt's of Fanalia".  
"What"?  
"Oh, right your from the Mystic moon, this is Gaea".  
"The Mystic moon, Gaea"?  
"Yeah, Gaea, it's a planet no visible from the Mystic moon".  
"Ok, well, thanks uh Merle, but, I gotta find a way home, cya"  
  
Luenna turned from the strange creature and walked down a small woodland path. She had been tracking through the forrest for about an hour and with every step she saw the gohstly figure she had seen erlier. Eventually Luenna had to stop and she also had to eat. She sat at the base of a tree and looked in her ruck sac to see what she had to eat. At the bottom of her bag was a lunch box, in it she had half a bottle of cola, a dohnut with a bite missing, a half eaten apple, two tuna rolls which ponged a bit and some crisps.  
  
'Hmn, this won't last for long, maybe now and tomorrow morning just, but, what am I supposed to do after that'  
  
"Great i'm either gonna die of starvation or I'll go mad and kill myself, I wanna go home".  
  
Luenna spoke aloud to her self before she totaly broke down and started crying.  
  
"Hey, m-maybe I can help".  
  
A boys voice spoke from the bushes behind her.  
  
"what, who's there, maybe you could help, where are you, show yourself".  
  
Luenna called as she circled her self repeatedly trying to pin point where the voice had come from. The gohstly figure stepped out from the bushes. He seemed to be soldier either that or he dies in fancy dress armor.  
  
"My name is Miguel and I'll help you if you can help me".  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Stacey: Oh Miguel is back in buisness, will Luenna be able to help him and get home we-  
  
Miguel: *Singing Gareth Gates into a hair brush totaly of tune* WE CAN'T GO ON TOGE-  
  
BOOOOONG  
  
Stacey: Like I was saying, will Luenna be able to help him and get home well your gonna have to wait and see. *sticks out toung* Neer Neer! 


End file.
